In oil wells that use electric submersible pumps (ESPs), coiled tubing is sometimes used in place of coupled tubes to deploy the ESP. Coiled tubing is composed of a continuous length of steel or composite tubing that is flexible enough to be coiled on a large reel for portability to the site. The coiled tubing is unwound from the reel and inserted into the well or injected into an existing production string. Often the ESP power cable is contained within the coiled tubing, to be deployed or intervened into a well or production string. For deeper wells, the weight of the ESP power cable can add up to tons. The conventional ESP power cable does not have high tensile strength, and thus has operational constraints in the mode of deployment. For example, the length of cable that can be pulled into a length of coiled tubing is limited to the point at which increasing the pulling tension would damage the cable. Also, the inability of the power cable to support any significant amount of its own weight as it is lowered more deeply into a well or production string requires the presence of additional mechanisms and processes for supporting the power cable along its length when deployed into a well, inside the coiled tubing.